The Scent of A Stranger
by rockstar-101
Summary: Voldemort gathers a following of dark creatures including vampires,a new order member gathers some members to help her kill the vampires.But as her true identity is slowly uncovered will she stay loyal to the Order?
1. Chaos

Chapter 1: Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: I have a about ten chapters written for this story and I can update very quickly. Please just stick with it, trust me it gets way better. Oh yeah, I changed my pen name, so if you have read any stories written by socal4ever, thats me.

* * *

"They keep coming. Nothing is stopping them!" A voice yelled in the panic amongst the chaos. The sky flashed different colors with each different spell. A large group of hooded figures advanced on the small group of wizards. 

"We gotta get out of here." Someone else yelled.

"We can't. There has to be something." A voice said confidently but faded off at the end.

"James, nothing is working." The same panic voice said but in a whirl of black cloaks the hooded figures were gone.

"What happened?" The group of wizards walked the area, where the hooded figures just disappeared from, confused.

"Sirius, watch…" But it was too late, the hooded figure that appeared behind him grabbed Sirius as Sirius turned to the voice; the hooded figure had him by the throat. Suddenly more figures started appearing and the group of wizards picked up their useless fight once again. A screech erupted from the hooded figure that had Sirius by the throat and then for a spilt second it erupted in flames before vanishing, leaving a scorch mark on the ground. Three loud cracks sounded in the distance before three more hooded figures met the same fate as the first. The hooded figures vanished in fear, but the fear and tension remained with the group of wizards.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I've never seen death eaters disappear like that." James, the leader of this team of aurors and order members, said as he kneeled next to his friend on the ground.

"That is because they weren't your average death eaters." A hooded figure said stepping out of the shadows. James and the group of wizards pointed their wands at her, "Easy there Tiger. If I am one of them don't you think that's a little useless." She laughed as she pushed his wand down; James didn't find that as funny as she did, "Okay then, I'll just cut to the chase. I need you to take me to the order."

"Who the hell to do you think you are?" Sirius asked as he got to his feet, "For all we know you're one of them and why would we bring one of them to the headquarters?"

"Because cutie, Dumbledore said young Potter here is the only other one besides himself who can reveal the location." She told him in a matter-of-factly tone. She threw a package at his feet. Sirius and James read over its contents and used a spell to verify its authenticity.

"Lets go then." James said holding out his hand. The order members apparated out after James with the mysterious person to the headquarters.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to work on that. I know it starts out kind of slow butkeep reading trust me it willget better!Don't forget to REVIEW when you are done. Please and Thank You's **

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	2. Her Games

Chapter 2: Her Games

Disclaimer: I make no money off of this because I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

At headquarters the group thinned out in need of some dire rest.

"Lovely, thanks chaps." Their mysterious guest said before she turned to walk away from them.

"Hold on." Sirius and James said before grabbing her and throwing her into an armchair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" James asked standing over her.

"Take it up with Dumbledore." Was her snarled answer while she pushed herself up to leave.

"Well, he's not here right now." Sirius said pushing her back down.

"You two are two right gentleman." She said quickly changing the subject, "Neither of you even offered to take my coat." She pulled back her hood and took off her coat, "So which one of you is the bad cop?" She asked seductively. Her bold sapphire eyes filled with lust; Sirius put on his best heart melting smile and licked his lips, forgetting that he was suppose to interrogating her not seducing her.

"Padfoot." James nudged him; James knew that look too well from their school days. James rounded on the women in the armchair, "Who are you?" He pressed.

"If I give you a name will you leave me alone?" She toyed.

"That's it." James growled holding his wand to her throat. He was frustrated and wasn't going to be played with.

"James, chill." Sirius said worried that James would do something rash but she looked amused like she got pleasure out of his frustration.

"Hmmm…short fuse. You know that can get you in trouble." She said biting her lip.

"Are you done playing?" James asked as he started pacing in front of her.

"This is just started getting fun." She said readjusting herself in the chair. James roughly grabbed her creamy hand.

"If you don't start talking then I start taking fingers." Sirius pulled James off her; James returned to pacing and Sirius was on the verge of paying his friend Jack Daniels a visit.

"Please, a name is all we asked." Sirius pleaded, tired and frustrated.

"Ok, ok." She laughed dryly, "A man should never beg, its unattractive. Riley. G'night boys." Riley threw her coat over her shoulder and walked out.

-------

Sirius was sitting with Lily and Remus in Lily's kitchen, Sirius and Remus were drinking a beer while Lily sipped a glass of water.

"James didn't say a word to me last night." Lily said, "Did something go wrong last night?"

"No, everyone came home safe yesterday, but…" Sirius trailed off, remembering last night.

"But what?" Lily asked.

"This women, this mysterious, this…"

"Beautiful?" Remus added.

"Yeah she was."

"What has this have to do with James?" Lily asked.

"We brought her back to the order and when James demanded she tell us her name, she ran in circles with him." Sirius said trying to suppress a grin, "You know how he gets." Lily giggled and Remus rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Black?" Lily asked. In school Lily called the marauders all by their last names but since her marriage to James her usage of their surnames have become a term of endearment, "Beautiful, I think was the word you used." Sirius smirked.

"I was too preoccupied with James." The roof above them squeaked.

"That would be my lovable husband." Lily said on her out of the kitchen. Sirius and Remus relocated to the living room; a gentle knock sounded at the front door, without delay Sirius got up to answer the door like it was his house.. A women stood before him.

"I should have known." She said removing her sunglass and flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked Riley.

"I need to speak with James Potter and you for a matter of fact and…" Riley read a piece of parchment with curly writing that Sirius recognized, "and a Mr. Remus Lupin."

"Normally I would just let you in but I don't know if James would like that." Sirius said, "But if you need to speak with me, we could go back to my place and have a few drinks. You know a little of this and a little of that." Riley didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I would love that but I'm pressed for time I have a few more people to speak with." Riley said turning down Sirius.

"Let her in." James said behind him. Riley walked into the Potter's house and was humbled. Their house warmed her; there was just something about the house that touched her as she walked in.

"I didn't come here to apologize for yesterday." Riley said as she stepped in the house, "But I need to talk with you, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin…privately." She added looking at Lily. James considered for a moment but then led the way to the den.

"Yesterday, James and Sirius and the other order members faced something that you guys have only read about in text books." Riley started after the door closed. She took a deep breath, her eyes landed on Remus, she looked at him with confusion and he was looking at her in the same way, "Voldemort has now recruited vampires."

"Well that was only a matter of time." James said harshly, "We all knew that was happening; isn't he trying to get the werewolves, too?"

"I don't know." Riley said looking at Remus out of the corner of her eyes, "But that's not the point. Dumbledore has agreed to let me organize a team to kill the master. I don't know ho much you guys know about vampires but if you kill…"

"Yeah, Yeah we know." Sirius said finally taking a seat, "But what has this got to do with us?" Riley sat on the desk across from the three men.

"You guys are undoubtedly the best wizards of your years."

"Awww…stop tooting our horns." Sirius said pretending to be shy, "Actually please continue." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I need you on this." Riley said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"No body has ever met you before but now you're rounding up a team." James didn't want to be rude but he was one to hold a grudge especially when he was made a fool. He couldn't help but be suspicious.

"I've been hunting him for six years by myself." Riley said.

"Then you coned Dumbledore into using the Order to get what you want." James concluded.

"No." Riley said pissed, "How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you said that…"

"I'm in." Sirius interrupted James.

"Me too." Remus said. Sirius gave James his look that he used when they were younger to get James to stop being an ass; he used it a lot during their seventh year while James was trying to court Lily 'properly'.

"Fine me too." James gave in.

"Thanks. I'll be in contact in a few days." She shook James and Remus's hands but Sirius pulled her into an extra long hug; she apologized to Lily for rushing in and out before she left.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Lovin' it? Hatin' it? Review!**

**Later.**

**-socal4ever**


	3. The Big Guns

Chapter 3: The Big Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Don't forget to review when you finish the chapter, thanks.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus and Frank Longbottom were walking through what was definitely not the best part of town. Many people passed them on the streets, most of them hooded which gave the men a sense of forbidding. They found the pub that they were told to go to in their letters from Riley. Riley was no where to be seen and it seemed to be getting colder by the second, so the five men decided to go inside. The pub was filled with many patrons having hushed conversations and sipping their drinks; the men couldn't tell if it was a muggle pub or wizarding one.

"Why would she want us to met her here?" Frank asked as he looked around the pub. Sirius shrugged as he stuffed a hand into his coat pocket, wrapping his fingers around his wand. The door flew open, allowing a cold wind to sweep through the pub, an annoyed hiss sounded from some of the patrons; Riley stood in the door way, she had on a black jacket button all the way up and tight pair of dark jeans.

"There you guys are." Riley said ignoring the hiss from the crowd as she walked through the pub, "I didn't think you guys would go inside the pub."

"You told us to met you at the pub." James said.

"Yeah, at the pub not in it." Riley said and James rolled his eyes, "C'mon lets go." Riley led the men out of the pub and around to the back alley. She yanked down the ladder to the fire escape, she started up the ladder and the guys followed. She went up a couple of floors, she pushed open a window and stepped into the room, followed by the men. In the middle of the room was just a mattress with sheets that laid askew and a few beat up pillows; a kitchen was of to the right and a bathroom down the hall.

"What is this dump?" Sirius asked once he stepped inside.

"This dump is in my home." Riley said kicking the sheets back onto the barren mattress. Sirius gave her an apologetic look and quickly turned away embarrassed.

"Do you always keep you refrigerator and cupboards chained shut?" Remus asked, he caught the sent of something familiar but he ignored it.

"Now on to why I brought you guys here: obviously you have realized that vampires are impervious to magic."

"But of course all we need is some garlic and holy water and maybe some wooden stakes to stab them in the heart." Sirius said, leaning against one of the desolate walls; the other guys laughed with him.

"This isn't some chapter out of a horror book." Riley snapped as she stormed up to Sirius, "You silly little boy none of that will save you when you face a vampire." Sirius's breath caught in his throat as she got really close to him, he felt his chest tighten, "They don't work, you have to get really close to one to use those and you cant get too close to a vampire. It does something to you, something you could not place." Riley said, Her body seemed to get even closer to him, "They have evolved, they walk among us not fearing the light of day, they're stronger then ever. You have to use something bigger." Her hands gripped the waist band of his pants, "Something stronger." She threw Sirius aside; he stumbled over his feet, catching his breath; Remus, James and Frank stifled their laughter. Riley smirked at Sirius before she turned back to the wall in front of her, amazingly she ripped open the wall like opening two French doors. It revealed a cabinet filled with guns of all kinds, "These should do much better."

"Holy hell." Frank gasped. The men walked towards the wall memorized. Individually, they each picked up a different gun, examining it. She pulled out a hidden drawer, full of bullets. Remus picked up a handful of the bullets, feeling a tingle in his hand.

"What are these made of?" He asked watching the light of the room bounce off them.

"Silver, its more potent then regular…" Her voice trailed off at the echoing of the bullets hitting the floor.

"I…I…I thought silver kills werewolves." He stuttered, James and Sirius ripped their attention away from the guns.

"It does. It works the same on vampires and werewolves; the silver enters the blood stream filling the blood with silver causing the blood cells to explode, killing the monster. Its harmless to them from the outside, it has to enter the body." Riley explained and Remus nodded nervously. He bent down to pick up the bullets but Sirius pulled him up and he proceeded to pick up the silver bullets.

"Lets show you four how to use these bad boys." Riley said taking one of the guns off the wall, "James a silencing charm if you will and Sirius a levating charm on the pillows, we'll use them as targets." The guys did as they were told, "Its pretty simple, the gun does most of the work. Cock it, aim and pull." The bullet ripped through the middle of the pillow, "Go on." The guys stood in front of a pillow, cocked their guns, aimed and pulled; they did marvelously. Riley watched them practice, she realized that she maybe be able to do it with these four men, she will kill him this time and get her revenge.

**

* * *

A/N: I know the story might seem a little boring and slow but it get really good, trust me; I have six more chapters written so all you have to do is Review to encourage me to update really soon. Thanks, you all rock!**

**Later.**

**-Socal4ever**


	4. The Question of the Day

Chapter 4: The Question of the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Riley was standing in her kitchen, unlocking her refrigerator; she took out one of the vials filled with red liquid that filled her refrigerator. She quickly relocked it after setting the vial on the counter. Riley stood over her sink, swirling the red liquid in the vial; she put the vial to her lips and let the red liquid slither down her throat.

"Riley!" Riley whipped around with the vial still in her hands; Riley dropped the glass vial in the sink when she saw Sirius's face pressed against the window. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand before hurrying over to the window to let Sirius in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"Just thought you could show me some more things." He said. Riley's body loosened and she didn't seem as tense.

"Sure but you have something on you nose, some dirt from the window." Riley laughed, "There's a towel on the counter, and I'll get things out while you clean up." Riley went to the wall while Sirius went to clean his face.

"Did you cut your finger or something?" Sirius called while he rinsed off the towel.

"Huh…oh… yeah, I uh… cut my finger." Riley said disheveled, "Here you want to use some automatics?" She asked getting Sirius to leave the kitchen. Riley had Sirius set a silencing spell and hover the pillows for targets as she had the guys do the other days. Sirius did marvelously; Riley got more eager to take the guys out to get the her revenge.

"That was great." Riley said after everything was put away and Sirius's practice was over.

"So great enough for you to want to go get lunch with me?" Sirius asked suavely.

"I don't think so. Thanks though." Riley laughed; Sirius was a little perplexed.

"What? Aww…come one, a harmless lunch." Sirius was shocked when she rejected him but he was persistent, especially if the girl was pretty. Riley scrunched up her face, "Then I guess I'll see you later." Sirius gave up for now.

---------

The sun was down and the sky pitch black, a group of order members secured the perimeter of a brick house. They quietly unlocked the front door, a few trickled in then motioned that it was safe to go in. The rest of the group rushed in, hovering in the entryway waiting for directions.

"Okay, you three down stairs, you three back of the house, you three basement, and we'll go upstairs. And remember be careful; don't forget we don't know if there are any vampires in the house." James commanded; he headed up stairs with Sirius, Remus and Riley while the rest went their own direction. The first couple of rooms they checked in were empty, except for old wooden furniture. At the end of the hall there were large oak doors, James motioned that they were going to through the doors. Sirius, Remus and Riley followed James down the hall into the room. They couldn't tell how big the room was or what was in it, once they stepped in they were engulfed in darkness. The door blew shut, they didn't know which way to turn. They braved a few steps forward, when a yellow jet of light came flying towards they. James blocked and shot a curse in the direction he thought it came from but another light came flying at them from a different direction. They shot spells in all directions but spells kept coming.

"Get out of here. Turn around and run, the door should be there." Riley yelled; she pulled out the two guns holstered around her thighs. She started shooting in every and any direction except the direction that James, Sirius and Remus were escaping.

"Report." Dumbledore demanded when he arrived to the house, the order members already fled the scene leaving to the aurors that were given authorization from the ministry to examine the scene. The bald black man that Dumbledore was talking to opened a folder to read it's contents.

"Six death eaters dead in total, four whose death are unknown." The man said, "But none of ours were harmed." He added in a hushed voice.

"Thank you Shackelbolt." Dumbledore said, "And those four death whose deaths are unknown, what do you mean?"

"I'll show you." Shackelbolt lead Dumbledore into the house, upstairs, down the long hallway, through the double doors and into the large circular room. Four bodies littered the floor, Shackelbolt walked up the closest body; he used his foot to roll the dead man's head to the right, exposing his neck with two puncture holes.

"They're saying its vampire biting." Shackelbolt said.

"But why would they attack their ally?" Dumbledore said, looking down at the puncture holes with fear and confusion.

--------

Riley and Sirius were lounging around the order headquarters, Remus was at job interview that he desperately needed, waiting for the latest news on the house raid they did the other night. James burst into the conservatory where Riley and Sirius were playing wizards chest.

"This is unfair, I don't know how to play." Riley was whining when James rushed in.

"Vampires." James threw a file folder down on the chessboard, ending the game and spilling pieces on the floor.

"What?" Sirius said picking up the folder. Riley walked around the table to look over Sirius's shoulder. Sirius pushed the pictures around, examine the pictures of the four bodies, "Is it true?" Sirius asked looking up at Riley.

"W-what?" Riley sputtered her breathing uneasy.

"Is it vampires?"

"Yeah, nothing else could do that." Riley said, staring out the conservatory windows.

"How did we miss it?" James growled.

"Maybe he was hidden in the shadows of the room, we couldn't see anything." Sirius suggested.

"Maybe she was disguised." Riley said to herself.

"What?"

"But why attack their allies?" Riley said turning away from the window to face James and Sirius, both of whom had no answer.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm just asking for a review, come on guys, it takes like five seconds, I don't care if its just one word at least it is a review.**

**Later.**

**-Socal4ever**


	5. All That Sexual Tension

Chapter 5: All That Sexual Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: I changed my screen name, just to let you know. Don't Forget to Review.

* * *

Riley was sitting on the kitchen counter in Sirius's flat while Sirius pulled out limes from his refrigerator, glasses from the cabinet above Riley and tequila from the cabinet next to the refrigerator.

"I'm glad you finally decided to have drinks with me." Sirius said while he took out a knife for the limes.

"Actually I agreed to come here and help you practice, you tricked me." Riley said with a smirk, "Uh…this isn't drinks; this is hard liquor." Riley said examining the bottle of tequila.

"Tomato, tomatoe." Sirius said waving the knife around, "Oops, fuck." He said dropping the knife and clutching his finger.

"You cut your finger." Riley said grabbing a towel and Sirius hand. She examined his bleeding finger with a glazed look in eyes; her breathing becoming quicker, she bit her lip while she pressed the towel to his finger, "There you go; all better."

"I've got an even better remedy." Sirius said waving the tequila bottle. Riley smiled. Sirius poured two shots, handing one to Riley, "Ready one-two-three." They downed their shots together then each bit down on a lime.

"Yum." She said, "Ready for another go."

"I'm always ready for another go." Sirius said seductively before pouring four more shots, "Ready…go." They downed their first shot then their second before biting down on the lime, "You're good at this. I've never known anyone, besides James, who could take shots with me."

"Thanks for the compliment." Riley said running her tongue inside her last shot bottle. Sirius stepped between her dangling legs.

"Another shot." He asked pouring two more shots.

"Sirius." A voice yelled before Remus came running into his kitchen, "Woah…sorry." Sirius's hands were on Riley's hips and she had the tequila bottle in her hands.

"What?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth.

"There's been a vampire attack." He said. Riley pushed Sirius away from her and hurried out of the kitchen after Remus with Sirius bringing up the rear.

"Where?" Riley asked while she put on her jacket.

"Newhaven courtyard."

"Who?"

"They were order members." Remus said while they lined up next to fireplace.

"What were they doing there?" Riley said while she loaded the gun she had in her jacket pocket.

"They were sent a tip for there."

"Where do we go?"

"We're flooing to an abandon house across the street, 1550 Newhaven lane." Remus said before Riley stepped into the fireplace followed by Remus then Sirius. Riley, Sirius and Remus hurried across the street to the where the other order members where conjugated.

"A graveyard, why would they go?" Riley said while they crossed the street. They were greeted by Dumbledore when they got to the devastating scene; two order members laid on the ground in a patch where there were no tombstones and other members were searching the area around the bodies for anything.

"Was it them?" Dumbledore asked Riley; Riley stored her gun when she squatted on the ground next to the bodies.

"Yeah, every colony has their own bite markings." Riley said rolling the order member's head to the right, "These bites are narrow, low on the neck and on the left. Damn it!" Riley got to her feet, "There's no point staying here any longer; they wont have stayed." Riley left the graveyard disappointed; no one saw her for the next week when she turned up at Sirius's flat.

-------

Riley was tired, she slowly trudged up the stairs to Sirius's flat. Sirius was lounging on the couch with James and Remus when there was a gentle knock on his door. Sirius looked at the clock before he went to his door. Riley stood in his doorway with a tired smile on her face.

"Riley." He said shocked, "Are you okay? Where have you been we haven't seen you in a week?" Sirius took Riley by the arm and dragged her into his flat, "You're a mess." He led her over to the couch.

"I…I couldn't find them." She cried, "I couldn't find them. I tried."

"Just lie down; its okay" Sirius cooed, helping Riley get comfortable on the couch; it wasn't before long when she was asleep.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" James asked looking down at Riley.

"I think she just exhausted; mentally and physically." Remus said, "She's been gone for a week and from I what she said I think she was looking for them."

"I wonder why its so important for her to find them?" James pondered.

"I think she's…" Remus cut himself off, looking down at her as if trying to read her sleeping thoughts, "I think she just needs some rest." He said.

"You going to be okay?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I'll watch her." He said. James and Remus said their good-byes before apparating out. Sirius took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch, watching Riley gently sleep. He stayed up for about an hour before he conjured a blanket for Riley before heading to his own room.

-------

Riley was still asleep when Sirius woke up the next morning. Sirius went over to her to pull the covers onto her again, he lingered next to her, watching her sleep and he could help but gently rub her soft-dirty cheek. Riley mumbled incoherently, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sirius said quietly. Riley smiled sleepily, her eyes wandered Sirius's bare chest; Sirius's watched her eyes scan his body with a smirk, "Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"Actually what I really want is a shower, do you mind?" She asked.

"Not at all, bathroom is through my room." She squeezed passed Sirius to his room; Sirius watched her disappear into his room fighting the urge to follow. Sirius heard the water turn on and the door to the shower slide shut, Sirius took a deep breath letting out slowly before he walked into his bedroom; she had left the bathroom door open and he could see her blurry out line through the shower door.

"I'm going to change, I hope you don't mind." Sirius called.

"It's your house." She said. Sirius watched her tilt her head back in the water, he licked his lips; he quickly regained himself, realizing that what he was doing was wrong. Sirius changed quickly, using every ounce of self-control not to look in the bathroom. Riley stepped out of the steamy shower, wrapped in a white towel, before Sirius could finish getting ready.

"Thanks." Riley said, Sirius looked up from putting on his shoes; his fingers stumbled with the laces when he saw her.

"No problem." He shrugged, getting to his feet; taking a step towards her. Riley's pulsed quickened as he placed one hand on her hip, "Excuse me." He said moving her to one side so he could get into the bathroom. Riley went to the mirror, she leaned forward to towel dry her wet hair, Sirius felt his blood heat up seeing her butt cheeks peeking out from her towel; Riley smirked to herself. In two strides, Sirius had Riley by the upper arm, pulling her close to him; his lips attacked hers without a word. They pulled away gasping for air; Sirius kissed her jaw, suckled her ear and started down her neck.

"Sirius, stop." She breathed, "We shouldn't…"

"Who cares?" He said against her skin.

"No, stop." She said pulling away from him. Sirius's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled. Riley shook her head slowly, stepping out of Sirius's arms.

"I have to go." She said hurrying back to the bathroom to change. Sirius sat on his bed waiting for Riley to come out of the bathroom. Sirius got to his feet when he heard the bathroom door click open, "I have to go." She repeated but Sirius grabbed her wrist before she could hurry out of the room.

"Please, don't go. I don't want you to ever leave." He said looking into her blue eyes, that were slightly blood shot, he assumed she was crying while she was in the bathroom.

"I can't, I have to leave." Riley struggled in his grip, "Now." She said forcefully, ripping her wrist out of his hand, causing him to fall forward. Riley hurried out of his flat while Sirius stood in the middle of his bedroom confused.

-------

Riley hurried home as fast as she could. She frantically tore open the locks on her cupboard, pulling out a vial and chugging down the red contents. She braced herself on the counter, trying to catch her breath; feeling the liquid take affect. Riley flipped back her hair, she could see her reflection in the window, her eyes weren't blood shot any longer, her breathing under control and the tugging in her body was gone; Riley spun around quickly when another pair of crystal blue eyes appeared in the window's reflection. Riley found herself wrapped in a pair of arms.

"It's been a long time, my sweet." He said, looking down at her. He was a head taller, his dark hair stood out against his creamy skin was slicked back and his crystal blue eyes danced with amusement. His voice was smooth as silk with an amused hint. Riley's breathing hurried as he pressed her against the counter and his eyes locked with hers.

"Desmond." She breathed.

"You remember." He said, leaning close to her; his breath dancing against her neck. Riley closed her eyes as flashes of sweaty skin pressed against sweaty skin; the passion filled her body, "I've been looking for you." He kissed her neck, Riley tried to suppress her moan but it left her lips. His lips started down her neck, Riley leaned into him but her mind started to clear and she started to regain her voice.

"No…no" She mummured, "NO." She pushed him off of her, throwing him into the wall behind him. He got to his feet and dusted himself off with a pleased smile on his face.

"I've missed that fire." He said, staying where he was.

"How did you find me, Desmond?" She asked, gripping the counter top.

"Are you saying you aren't pleased to see me?" He asked with a mock disappointment dripping in his voice.

"How…why are you back?" She stuttered, groping for the knife on the counter.

"Are going to try to kill me again?" His eyes lingered on the knife she was pulling towards her. Riley's eyes bared down on him, without a hint of amusement, "They know." Riley's heart skipped a beat and Desmond smirked as if he knew, "I thought you might like to know."

"So…they sent you here to make me reconsider." Riley drawled.

"What do you think?" He didn't wait for an answer, "I came here for you. To help you remember what you're missing."

"I'm not missing anything." Riley said forcefully. In the blink of an eye Desmond had Riley by her upper arms.

"It runs in your blood; you can't suppress it forever." He said gripping her arms tightly.

"It's not my blood." Riley spat.

"And you should do well to remember that." Desmond said with a smirk.

"Get out." Desmond still held her by her arms; he looked at with a smirk on his lips and lust in his eyes, "Get out." Riley said stressing each syllable. Desmond kissed her roughly once more before he let her go; he took one step back and disappeared. Riley ran her fingers over her bruised lips with a preoccupied sigh.

**A/N: Don't forget to Review.**

**-rockstar-101**


	6. A Stressful Day

Chapter 6: A Stressful Day

Disclaimer: I don't own most of it.

* * *

Riley was sitting in an order meeting; it was just a few days ago Desmond appeared in her life again and it was the first time Riley had seen Sirius since she left his house. The meeting concluded on a depressing note-like always-, Riley hurried out of the room quickly with Sirius hot in her heels. He grabbed her arm before she could walk out of the door.

"How have you been?" He asked, standing in the door way.

"Fine." She said quickly.

"You are going to come with James and me on duty?" He asked.

"Uh…I guess." She said, "I have to go." She left before Sirius could even register her words. Riley walked quickly done the street, preoccupied; she kept glancing over her shoulder as if she was expecting someone to follow.

"It wont last." She heard a voice in her ear; she whipped around but no one was there.

"You wont be able to keep it up." She heard the voice again but no one was there. Riley kept on her way, hurrying up the street faster, "He's waiting for you." Riley whipped around so fast that she tripped over her own feet; she was grabbed by her upper arms before she hit the ground. Sirius helped her stable herself on her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, steadying her.

"Y-y-yeah." Riley said looking up and down the street. Sirius looked at her unconvinced.

"Maybe I should walk you home." He suggested.

"No, its okay." Riley said distracted, "I'm fine."

"No I insist." He said, starting down the street towards Riley's house. Riley stood rooted in the spot, she looked around her then ran up the street after Sirius. Sirius gave her a smirk when she stepped in step with him.

------

"You should definitely consider some remodeling for this place." Sirius said when the duo got to Riley's flat. Riley shrugged while she walked over to her bed, throwing the sheets on the bed.

"I don't normally stay in one place for very long." She said fixing the pillows.

"Why, are you on the run?" Sirius joked.

"On the run, on the hunt; they're practically the same thing." Riley shrugged; Sirius looked skeptical.

"Do you mind if I stay here until we go on duty?" He asked.

"There's not much to do here." Riley said.

"I can think of a few things to do here." Riley rolled her eyes, "Like practice, clean and go for drinks down stairs." He laughed, "I don't know what you were thinking." Riley laughed with him.

-------

Riley holstered two guns around her thighs before she wrapped herself around Sirius's arm to apparate out. James was waiting for them in the shadows of the buildings surrounding the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"Can you stand out any more?" James asked eyeing the guns around Riley's thighs.

"I have a jacket." Riley said putting on her jacket and tying the belt around her waist. Sirius and James put on their cloaks, pulling the hood over their heads. The boys stuffed their hands in their pocket while they stepped over the thresh hold to Knockturn Alley with Riley in between. The streets were dark and grimy; the streetlights cast little light onto the street. They turned off the main street running through Knockturn when Riley reached out and grabbed James and Sirius.

"Vampires." She whispered, nodding at two people coming towards them; their crystal blue eyes glowing in the dark. The boys acknowledged her with a nod while they continued down the street towards the vampires. The pair of vampires passed the trio, a stare passing between the vampires and Riley. They took a few steps passed and the boys let out the breath they were holding when Riley reached out again for them, "Get down." She hissed, pushing them to the ground just in time for her to rip out her guns. She grazed the arm of one, it hissed and recoiled in to the shadows. The other vampire came from behind her and she lost her guns. She threw the vampire over her shoulder, knocking her to the ground before it got back to its feet, attacking Riley once more. Riley matched each punch, kick and lung that the vampire threw at her; James and Sirius watched in amazement. Riley threw the vampire into the wall, buying herself enough time to slide for one off the lost guns on the floor. She shot one bullet, going through the heart; it erupted in flames before disappearing. The other vampire emerged from the shadows for a moment before disappearing before Riley got another chance to kill it.

"Wow that was…" Sirius started.

"We need to get out of here, now." Riley said scooping up her other gun before hurrying over to James and Sirius. She latched onto Sirius and the trio apparated to order headquarters.

-------

"You guys are back early." Lily said jumping to her feet when James, Sirius and Riley appeared in the middle of the room, "Is everything okay?"

"There were vampires." James said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Are you okay?" She asked urgently, examining James.

"Yeah, Riley handled it." James said. Riley had collapsed on the couch, applying pressure to her bleeding eyebrow, "How you doin'?"

"Fine." She heaved herself to her feet, "I need to get going."

"I'll go with you." Sirius said rushing to her side.

"No." Riley said while she re-holstered her guns, forgetting about her bleeding eyebrow, "I'll be fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She gave Sirius a quick hug before walking out of the room to the front door. Outside the door, Riley paused looking around before she disappeared; Riley appeared in the middle of her flat. She wiped away the blood that trickled down her cheek, she tasted the blood on her fingers.

"They're not too pleased with you." Riley spun around to find Desmond sitting on her window seal.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked. Desmond got to his feet, almost gliding over to her.

"Another dead." He said.

"Well maybe they shouldn't have attacked me." Riley spat, trying to take a step away from him.

"You have to watch yourself. They're not going to be so nice anymore." He said, he licked away the blood trail on her face, "Good night my sweet." He whispered in her ear before disappearing.

**A/N: Don't forget to Review. Thanks.**

**-rs101**


	7. Covers Blown

Chapter 7: Covers Blown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

**A/N: I love this chapter; it's my favorite. Oh, and to my fellow Americans, Happy Fourth of July. I've decided to update once a week and I decided on updating now because I'm not sure if I will be able to later this week. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

The day was just beginning, Riley was sprawled out on her bed still asleep; she was fast asleep on her stomach in a pair of short shorts and tight black cami, her sheets lay forgotten on the floor next to her. She was blissfully happy in her ignorant slumber when a loud crack erupted, Riley jumped to her feet ripping a gun out from under her pillow; holding it out in front of her for a shot between the eyes of the man standing before her. 

"Riley, don't! It's me." Sirius said holding his hands up in defense. Riley's face was expressionless as she lowered the gun to her side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Dumbledore is calling an order meeting; he says it's an emergency." Sirius said. Riley threw the gun on the mattress and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She left the room without a word to him and came back dressed in her normal tight jeans and top with a gun holstered on her thigh. She walked up to Sirius, wrapped her arm around his and they apparated out.

-------

Order headquarters was full with every order member. They were all squeezing into the small meeting room. Once the room was filled, Dumbledore took his chair and commenced the meeting.

"Voldemort's army is at its strongest. He has the dementors of Azkaban, the last of the Giants, Fenrir has gotten the werewolves to join, and the vampires have already sworn their allegiance. I have just acquired some information about what we believe is their headquarters or at least a regrouping place; this place is not just for the death eaters but for the vampires and the werewolves. I am looking for, asking for some of you to help me attack this place and put a hole in his army." Dumbledore said. The room erupted in cheers and pledges to join in this mission. Dumbledore signaled for quiet, "We will prepare, my eyes on this place will remain as they are to gain more information and once I feel satisfied we will purge this place of evil." The room erupted in cheers, once again, "Go home and rest for the coming days will be trying ones."

"It looks like you're going to get the chance you've been looking for." Sirius whispered in Riley's ear as they walked out of the room.

"I guess so." She said looking straight ahead.

"Are staying around here?"

"No, I'll see you later." Riley said pushing her way through the crowd. Once outside the door she disappeared, reappearing in her flat.

-----

The day has arrived; Dumbledore gave them twenty-four notice and their twenty-fours have run out. Riley slide into a tight one-piece pant cat-suit and laced up a black corset over the smooth material of the black cat-suit. She holstered two guns in a vest, two around her legs and pocketed two more in her black jacket and dangled a large shotgun from a strap slung on her shoulder, she took one more look around her flat before disappearing. She appeared outside the Order headquarters; headquarters was packed with almost every Order member. They gave off the feeling of excitement and adrenaline but their faces looked grave and nervous. Dumbledore arrived with portkeys for the mass of order members to travel to their destination; they divided up into to groups and slowly disappeared from their headquarters. Riley placed a finger on the old boot with James, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley Shakelbolt, Peter Pettigrew, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They landed on their feet on the edge of forest of tall pine trees; the sky was dark, the wind chilled and the air tense. Their true destination was just before them, an old dark manor, from the outside the house looked like was about to fall apart with broken windows and pealing paint but that was just a charm.

"We don't know what's going to be in the house, we have to be careful and watch out for our own men and women." James said standing before them, "We are suppose to go…" James started but Riley pushed passed him out of the woods and onto the house; the rest hurried after her. They came to the back of the house, to the back door.

"How are we going to get in? It's probably charmed." Kingsley said. Riley took one of the guns out of her coat pocket and shot once at the door, blowing off the door knob, "Never mind then."

Riley put away the gun before walking into the house. The group could tell that the house was once muggle; their pictures still hung in the hall outside the kitchen. Down the hall and on the their left, a door was left ajar with a small beam of light flowing into the hall; without words the group of seven Order members knew where they were going. Wands at the ready, breathing heavy, chests tight, James slowly opened the door with his foot blinding them with the light of the room. The seven stormed the room but it was empty. The fire in the hearth was fully alive, drinks sit on the table barely touched, and the room was still filled with the stench of life.

"Something isn't right." Remus said slowly, while the others lowered their wands, "Let's get out of here."

Just as he stepped to leave the room, a hand with yellowing nails had him tightly by the neck, guiding him back into the room. The man was massive man with stringy grey hair and whiskers; he was followed by half a dozen similar men.

"Fenrir." Remus was able to breath. The man smiled at him with blood stained teeth and long pointy canines.

"Werewolves." Riley said as she ripped her guns out of her jacket and throwing it to the floor at the same time. The group of intruding men followed their noses instead of their ears before laying eyes on her.

"Don't you'll hit Remus." James said, grabbing Riley's right arm. Fenrir smiled at them as if he was in control.

"What are you going to do, missy? You think you can kill us." He drawled.

Riley's eyes locked with his grey eyes. She raised the guns and starting shooting off rounds as she walked towards them. Fenrir immediately dropped Remus to the floor and fell on all fours. Riley kicked him in his stomach then his long nose. He grabbed her foot and threw her across the room knocking into Sirius and Gideon. Sirius could have sworn he heard Riley growl as she got to her feet and start shooting again. Fenrir fled the room with most of his followers but Riley was able to kill three of them. After bringing the three stragglers down she hurried into the hall but Fenrir and the three other men were gone.

"Fuck." She said, her heels echoed down the hall as she turned back into the room, "They're gone. Where? I have no idea." She threw the two empty guns to the floor with her forgotten jacket. The breaking of glass and the loud thuds sounded from the floors above them, with a glance at each other the seven scrambled from the room, with out a worry of what could be waiting in the hall, to the upstairs. They split up immediately, all of them fanning out to different rooms to help their brethren. Riley burst into a room, her eyes locking immediately with a pair of crystal blue ones. He gave her one of his smiles that drove her up the walls. She grabbed the two guns out of the vest, shooting to her left and right before turning the guns on the man with the crystal blue eyes nonchalantly leaning against the wall. She took aim and he disappeared. She stood shocked, staring at the blank wall in front, before she was tackled to the ground.

"What were you doing?" Sirius said helping her to her feet and throwing a spell over her shoulder. Riley threw him aside a shot off a couple of rounds at the invading vampires.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

"By a wall?"

"Move." She shot two Death Eaters that were going to attack James from behind, "I guess." The guns were empty, she threw them to the ground like the first two and pulling out the two around her thighs.

Riley hurried from the room to the next where, Moody had four Death Eaters bound in the corner and were dueling two more. Riley was attacked from behind and dropped both guns to rip the person off her. Sirius tried to stun him while Riley tried to find her discarded guns but the man just smirked at him with his red blood shot eyes before lunging for Sirius but Riley threw herself at him, yelling for Sirius to get out and go help James and the others. Sirius ran from the room, glancing over his shoulder to see Riley being thrown into the wall so hard that part of the wall fell to the floor. She jumped to her feet kicking, throwing punches and trying to manipulate her way to her guns.

"I know you can do better." Desmond said as he grabbed her by her arms, tossing her across the room like a doll.

"I am." Riley growled, gripping the one guns that she landed next to; she whipped around ready to fire but he was gone, "Damn it!"

"RILEY." Was yelled from the hallway outside the room. She grabbed the other gun, slinging it on her shoulder as she ran from the room.

A group of Order members were corned in the hall by a pack of vampires, similar to the first night she met them; they threw spells but the didn't even slow down the vampires with their fangs barred. Riley threw the small gun aside, taking aim with the shotgun hanging from her shoulder. She stood before the Order members, watching the dozen vampires before her erupt into piercing screams and flames. The chaos died. The Order members spread out to see who was dead, who was captured and who escaped. Riley followed James and Sirius down the hallway towards the stairs to meet up with the rest of their team. Just as Sirius and James descended the stairs, one of the bodies on the floor jumped to his feet grabbing Riley and holding a knife to her throat. Shocked, Riley called out for help; Sirius, James and Remus came running up the stairs with their wands in their hands.

"They always come running." The Death Eater said, "Drop the wands." Sirius, James and Remus slowly threw their wands to the floor, "They'll do anything to help you." He said against her ear.

"You stupid man. You could have left here alive." Riley said, her blues eyes slowly turning red and blood shot, "Whose says it's me who needs protecting?" Riley whipped around burring her head in his neck, he cried out a blood-curtailing scream. His body went limp in her arms, she dropped him on the floor, her breathing heavy. James, Sirius and Remus watched Riley's bobbing shoulders in shock. She turned around, her eyes a creamy red, her lips stained red and her long white fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth.

"You're…You're…You're one of them." Sirius stuttered.

"No." Riley said desperately, her eyes softening to their sapphire blur and the fangs disappearing.

"You're a fucking vampire." He yelled.

"Yes, but not one of them." She begged. Sirius's eyes darted to the floor where the last gun before her attack on the group of vampires lay next to his wand, "Sirius, please." His eyes darted back to her, her lips still ruby from the blood, then back to the gun on the floor, "Listen; just let me explain." She took a step towards him and he dove to the floor, "No." Riley cried. Sirius jumped to his feet aiming the gun in Riley's direction but she was gone.

**A/N: This was a long chapter, yay for me!Don't forget to Review.**

**-rs101**


	8. The Tides Turn

Chapter 8: The Tides Turn

Disclaimer: Just borrowing a few characters to keep myself entertained.

**A/N: I know I updated earlier then expected but is anyone complaining. Enjoy!**

* * *

Riley appeared in her lonely flat. She slowly stripped off her corset, slide out of her cat suit and made her way to her bathroom. She stood before her mirror empty, her blue eyes held no expression and her body was limp. She stared at her ruby lips that still held the memories of the past few hours. She was alone again and was left to fight the battle raging inside of her; she was tearing in two, part of her yearns for the life she started with the Order while her blood flowed towards the orgasmic feeling she got when her fangs dug deep in her victims veins. Riley splashed water on her face, watching the blood stained water swirl down the drain; she moaned in frustration then punched the mirror, shattering the glass and cutting up her hand. She pulled on a tight t-shirt over her naked torso and wrapped her hand in a towel. She dragged her feet as she walked down the hall, when she got to the kitchen she noticed she was no longer alone. His black hair wasn't slicked back and his crystal blue eyes was soft with sympathy. 

"I tried to tell you." He said in a soft tone.

"You're the last person I want to see, Desmond." Riley said.

"He said he'll let you come back."

"Fuck off."

"They'll kill you." Desmond said getting up from the window seal, "Remember the old days, when they feared us, when we didn't have to hide." Riley shook her head but Desmond grabbed her and pulled her close to him, "When you didn't fight it."

"It's not over." Riley said struggling in his grasp.

"Yes it is." Desmond said shaking her slightly, "They'll kill you."

"He loves me." Riley said exasperated.

"No, he doesn't and you don't love him." Desmond said gently, "Don't fight it." He whispered in his ear; Riley shut her eyes. Desmond kissed her jawbone, her cheek then his lips met hers. He pushed her against the wall, pressing his body tightly against hers. Desmond deepened the kiss and Riley desperately kissed him back. His hands roamed her body and hers desperately ripped at his shirt. Her mouth left his; it roamed down his neck, her sharp fangs grazing his skin until they sank in. Life spread through her body as she drank up his blood; a moan escaped Desmond's lips. Riley released him; he stared down at her.

"Think about." He breathed before he disappeared. Riley collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Sirius stormed through the Order headquarters with James and Remus trying to keep up with him. He burst into Dumbledore's office without notice; marching right up to the desk, that Dumbledore sat calmly behind.

"She is a fucking vampire." Sirius yelled, "You let a vampire trick all of us."

"Mr. Black if you will please calm down, then maybe I can understand what you are rambling about." Dumbledore said, conjuring up three chairs for them, "Please sit." Sirius slammed down into his seat, gripping the arm rests, "Now, who is this vampire that has seemed to trick us all?"

"Riley…Riley, whatever her last name is." Sirius said loudly. Dumbledore looked confused, "We watched her turn into some monster and drain the blood of a Death Eater."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked looking from Sirius to Remus.

"Yes sir." Remus answered, "I've always had a hunch that she was." Sirius and James whipped their heads towards him, "She smelled different." Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "I'm a werewolf remember." Remus said rolling his eyes, "My senses are heightened, especially my sense of smell. She just had this different smell then most people but I just ignored it; I think she knows I'm a werewolf. And when we first went to her flat, there's this smell from her refrigerator and cupboards, at the time I couldn't place it but now I think its blood."

"Was she with you guys in the first house raid?" Dumbledore asked. James, Remus and Sirius nodded, "Then it was her, the vampires didn't attack their allies."

"See, she's crazy and rogue. We need to catch her, put her away or kill her." Sirius yelled.

"Mr. Black, please calm down."

"She had all these chances to lead us in a trap or something but she never did; she saved out asses most of the time." James said.

"She tricked us." Sirius said waving his hands in a craze.

"I will look into it, for the mean time I ask for your discretion and your restraint." Dumbledore said, "Please do not do anything that you will regret."

It was late, Sirius was barely able to stand when he apparated into his flat. James had gone home from the bar two hours ago and Remus an hour leaving Sirius to drink alone until he got bored. Sirius almost fell over on his way to his room if it wasn't for the person who jumped up from the couch to help him up.

"You." Sirius slurred. Riley braced Sirius on her shoulder as she led him to his bedroom.

"Jesus, you're pissed drunk." She said before hurrying out of the room brining him a cup of water.

"I should arrest you." Sirius said before falling into bed; Riley shook her head.

"I came here to try to talk to you but there's no point now." Riley sighed. Even before Riley left the room Sirius was fast asleep. Riley took refuge on Sirius's couch.

Sirius woke the next morning with a painful headache, the light blinded him as he left his bedroom; Sirius searched for his wand when he saw Riley nonchalantly leaning against his kitchen counter. Riley laughed as she watched him desperately search for his wand; she twirled his wand in her fingers before she rolled it over to him.

"You know what I am, if you think it will help there you go." Her tone was condescending and arrogant, nothing Sirius ever heard before.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked.

"I want to suck you're blood." She said in a Romanian accent. She laughed as she pushed herself off the wall, "What do you think? I wanted to talk to you. I thought that you would understand."

"I know everything that I need." Sirius hissed.

"You don't know anything." Riley spat, "All I wanted to do was help you and your friends; I never wanted to hurt you and I never put you guys in danger."

"You fucking tricked us into helping you with your problem; you always put us in danger." Sirius said, his voice rising slightly.

"It's not only my problem anymore. It'll happen soon, they'll attack again like they did the first time I met you."

"Yeah and you'll be right there with them." Sirius added.

"Fuck You." Riley yelled, "I never wanted this; I never wanted to live for over three hundred years or listen to the death of my family." Tears were starting to fill her eyes, "I came here to explain to you why I never told you the truth because I don't want to lose you. For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged, like I had someone who cared for me but I guess I was wrong." Riley choked out a laugh.

"Fine, I guess I'll listen." Sirius folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I don't want to bother you any longer." Riley said annoyed, "But I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other again." Riley said before she disappeared; Sirius stared wide eyed at the spot that Riley once stood in.

Riley stood at her window, staring out it but not looking at anything in particular.

"You called." Desmond drawled.

"Finally, you've decided to grace me with your presence." Riley said keeping her back to him.

"I was a little busy." Riley snorted, "You said it was urgent." Riley turned to face him, with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming back."

**

* * *

A/N: Iwas thinking about rolling this story into current Harry Potter era or should I end it sometime inaround Halloween 1981? What do you guys think?Please Review. **

**-rs101**


	9. An Old Life

Chapter 9: An Old Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

After Riley left Sirius's flat, he got dressed and apparated to Order headquarters in search for James and Remus. 

"She's crazy." Sirius said storming into the conservatory where James and Remus were relaxing, playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Who?" James's voice sounded uninterested, which he was, "Check."

"Riley."

"Using her name again." Remus said before using his rook to destroy James's knight. Sirius gave him a dirty look.

"She said she wanted to suck my blood." Sirius said over-dramatically.

"No she didn't" Remus said not looking up from the chessboard.

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did." Sirius whined; Remus gave Sirius an unconvinced look, "Okay so maybe she was just being funny when she said it but she did say it." Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to his game, "Okay so how about this, she broke into my flat." Remus sighed.

"Why are you so determined to hate her?" Remus asked.

"Because she is a monster." Sirius yelled. Remus' king was destroyed by James' queen.

"I'm a monster." Remus said getting to his feet, "I'm a monster." He repeated.

"It's different."

"Really, how?" Remus voice was cracking with anger.

"She lied to us. She turns into a crazed blood thirsty monster."

"I lied to you guys. I turn into a crazed blood thirsty monster." Remus said, his voice still cracking, "You still haven't told me, what makes her a monster and not me?" Sirius stared at Remus fighting the urge to punch him in his smart-ass mouth.

"You're my friend." Sirius said poorly.

Remus snorted, "You're pathetic. You're just pissed that she fooled you and you fell for her."

"You're wrong." Sirius said defensively before apparating out.

* * *

"He said you can come back." Desmond said appearing behind Riley.

"Don't I feel privileged?" Riley said sarcastically.

"You're lucky." Desmond roughly turned Riley to face him, "He could have had you killed." Riley rolled her eyes, "You need to accept it." Desmond said shaking Riley. Riley ripped herself out of his arms.

"I'll accept what I want." Riley growled.

"He wants to see you tonight." Desmond said stepping away from Riley, "I'll be back here to get you." Just as suddenly as he appeared, he left. Riley punched the wall that Desmond was standing in front of.

* * *

The sun was nearing the horizon, a warm yellow glow filled Riley's flat. Riley left her bathroom dusting off the small pieces of hair that littered her clothes; her hair no longer flowed down her back but barely reached her jaw. Riley was pacing back and forth at the foot of her mattress; Desmond appeared interrupting her pacing.

"Let's go." He said, not even acknowledging her new look. She took a deep breath before taking his extended hand.

They reappeared in old English manor that Riley hadn't been in for many years. Many other vampires sat comfortably around the large maroon decor room that they appeared in. Desmond motioned to the large doors at the end of the room; she took another deep breath before leaving his side and heading towards the doors. She pulled the doors open, revealing an empty room with a lone figure sitting in the chair facing her.

"It's been a long time my child." He said.

"Dorian, nice to see you again." She said.

"You know I'm not too pleased with you." Dorian said, the light bouncing off his pearly white fangs; Riley nodded, "And I'm sure you are ready to make up for all that you have done."

"I am at your service once again." Riley bowed, hiding her disgusted look.

"We are going out tonight, midnight." Dorian didn't wait for Riley's acceptance, "Desmond will come get you. You may leave." Riley turned on her heels, walking towards the door but disappearing before she even got to it.

* * *

Her kitchen was in ruin when she appeared in her kitchen. The vials that filled her cupboard and refrigerator lay broken, littering her kitchen floor with blood and glass. She growled, ramming her fist into her empty refrigerator. A gentle knocking on her window tore Riley out of her rage. Remus and James stood on the fire escape outside her window.

"What are you doing here?" She called, rooted in her spot.

"We think we should talk." Remus said

"Sirius all ready made it clear that he knows all that is needed to know." Riley said bitterly.

"We're here to listen." James said, "Please let us in, we're begging you; I know how attractive you find that." Riley tired to choke back a laugh. She slowly made her way over to the window to let them in.

"I'd offer you guys a chair but well…you know." Riley said uneasily. James and Remus laughed uncomfortably, "Why are you two here?"

"We'll listen." Remus said sincerely; Riley blinked away her tears, "We know you tried to talk to Sirius."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over." Riley said, "I'm done."

"Done with what?" James asked.

"I'm done searching for the murderer of my family." Riley said angrily, "I'm done tormenting myself. I won't be around here for much longer."

"You're leaving?" James asked.

"I guess." Riley shrugged.

"Riley, please just explain to us why?" Remus said, "Don't you think we at least deserve that?" Riley ran her hands through her newly cut hair.

"It was a long time ago, a few hundred of years ago actually. I was just a little girl then, a little girl without a care in the world, a little girl living a normal life." Riley said with a glazed look in her eye, "It was the dead of night, not a soul was awake when their piercing screams filled the unforgiving night. I didn't know what to do; I was petrified with fear. I was just about to open my door when it slowly creped open. There he stood in front of me, my parents' blood dripping from his fangs. He smiled down at me with this strange glint in his eyes. I wanted to scream but I couldn't . He knelt down to my level, he told me that I was special and that it would only hurt for a moment." Riley's voice was whimsical, reliving everything, she recalled, "Then he dug his fangs into my neck and I cried out in pain. He didn't drain my blood but gave me his, mixing it with mine. I grew up alone, confused and in constant torment. I always had this tickle, this yearn for something."

"But you look only barely twenty, this was three hundred years ago." James asked.

Riley smirked, "You really know nothing about vampires. I aged like normal up until I had my twentieth birthday. That's when it all changed; they came back into my life. He followed me for days; his blue eyes glistening with the knowledge of something that I didn't know; his smirks were so condescending but I was drawn to him. He explained to me what I was and what was happening to me. He showed me how to full-fill that yearning in me. He became my world, my lover and my guidance. But it wasn't long until I started feeling guilty about what I was doing, fraternizing with the enemy, so I turned on them and hunted them like they hunted their prey."

"He was at the house, wasn't he?" Riley nodded, she looked passed James, not wanting to look him in the eye. She saw the crystal blue eyes she was just recalling to James outside her window.

"You need to leave, now." She said urgently ushering the two men to her door instead of the window.

"Riley, please."

"Leave." She growled, her eyes slowly turning blood shot, "If you don't go now you won't leave here alive." James' and Remus' eyes widened in horror. They fumbled with the doorknob, hurrying out of her flat without a glance back.

"Having a little party?" Desmond asked.

"You had no right to come into my flat and destroy anything in it." Riley said roughly shoving Desmond into the wall.

"You don't need any of that any more; you'll have a fresh supply now." Desmond said dusting himself off, "And I think I know where to start." His grin was menacing.

"Don't you dare."

"You're not one of them, you never were. You were living a lie." Desmond said, "They will be waiting for us." He grabbed her arm, "It reminds me of old times." He said running his hand through her hair before they disappeared.

**

* * *

A/N: Just for the record, I had Riley's background story before I watched Underworld and once I saw Underworld I realized their stories were similar; so I didn't intentionally write the same story. With that said, Review please. **

**-rs101**


	10. The Living Dead

Chapter 10: The Living Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus apparated into the Three Broomsticks; it has been many years since they last set foot inside the pub that they snuck out to during their school days. James and Sirius just got off from work while Remus had just finished his duty for the Order; they had decided to go somewhere where they can rest and relive old times. They each took up a seat at the bar and ordered up a muggle beer each. 

"How was duty, Remus?" James asked while they waited for their drinks.

"Fine, nothing exciting." He said.

"Here you go boys." Rosemerta said placing their beers in front of them, they thanked her and took a swig from their drinks.

"It's been a long time." Sirius said looking around the pub, "Everything seemed so simple here, huh?"

"Yeah but we all knew what we were getting into when we left Hogwarts." James said, putting his beer on the bar, "There's been a rumble of Vampire activity lately." Sirius shut his eyes, not wanting to talk about that.

"Not again." He said quietly to himself.

"No one has seen Riley lately." Remus said, turning to look directly at Sirius.

"Good." Sirius spat.

"You should go try to talk to her." James said, "Listen to what she has to say."

"She didn't want to hurt you or any of us." Remus added, "She was trying to heal her own wounds." Sirius looked up from the floor, looking directly into Remus's eyes with confusion, "We talked to her." Sirius's face turned to anger.

"About a week ago when you came to headquarters babbling about how she broke into your flat." James explained, "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Bullshit." Sirius exclaimed, no longer able to control his anger, "She put all of us in danger."

"She's no more dangerous then me." Remus said angrily. Sirius got up from his stool and James tried to pull him back down.

"I'm not going to listen to this again." He said ripping his arm out of James's grasp. He pushed through the crowd and out of the pub. He apparated out of Hogsmeade once he was outside of the Three Broomsticks.

------

Sirius stood in the dark shadows in an alley between two buildings. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head to conceal himself more. After a couple of people passed him, he stepped out of the shadows, his eyes locked on the pub across the street. His eyes left the pub and wandered the building, resting on the fire escape and on the window that he knew too well. Sirius growled and plopped down on the curb. He didn't want to go inside but at the same time he wanted to; it was that part of him that brought him here. He chewed on his lip while he fought with himself. He stood up, pulling his hood off, he felt betrayed by his feet as he got closer to the pub, that to this day he still didn't know if was a muggle one or wizarding one. He paused at the fire escape, staring up at the metal; he sighed before pulling down the latter and climbed up. He stared at the window, his back pressed against the metal railing of the fire escape. It was dark and from where he stood, he couldn't see into the flat. He looked around, before closing the gap between himself and window. His heart plummeted, when he looked inside. He tore open the window. It can't be what it looks like he kept telling himself as he looked around the room. Feathers from the tore up pillows flew around his feet as he shuffled around the room, the once tattered mattress was slashed and the doors that hid her guns hung loosely on the wall while the guns lay crunched on the floor. Sirius's breathing became staggered as he began to panic. He left the room in a daze, searching for anything that would shed hope in his fears. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened as he looked over the kitchen. The kitchen floor was covered in, what was unmistakably, dried blood and broken glass. Sirius felt the warmth of tears crawl down his cheek. He apparated away. He scrambled into headquarters, barely able to walk.

"Help." He called as he burst into the dining room where many of the Order members were eating. Frank and Kingsley jumped to their feet, knocking their chairs over.

"Sirius, what is it?" Frank asked as he helped him into a chair.

"I think she's dead." Sirius said in a dazed.

"Who?" Sirius looked at him with empty eyes, "Black, who?" Frank shook him.

"Kingsley, go get Dumbledore." Frank commanded, "Meadows, watch him. I'm going to get James and Remus."

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore and the Marauders were gathered in one room alone.

"Mr. Black, Frank said you think someone is dead." Dumbledore asked as if he was talking to a child, "Whom do you believe dead?"

"I went to her flat and it was destroyed." He said in a zombie like daze.

"Riley." James hissed.

-----

"How dare you?" Riley cried, ripping her arm out of Desmond's grip, "This is kidnapping."

"No it's not." Desmond said with a smirk, "You can leave whenever you like." Riley sneered at him.

"How dare you destroy my flat?" Desmond laughed, his voice condescending. Riley raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"You don't live there any longer, you don't need it." He said, pulling her close to him. His lips grabbed hers in a quick kiss, "You did marvelously tonight; just like old times." Riley looked away from him, ashamed.

"I hate you." She whispered under her breath.

"Yes, but I am all you have now." He released her and left her room.

Riley stood in the middle of the room, of her old room. She never thought she would be living in the manor again, nor did she think she would be taking the lives of innocent people again. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror; her white teeth were stained red with blood. Riley ran her tongue over her teeth, still able to taste the blood that stained them. She locked her bedroom door before disappearing from the house.

------

"There's been an attack." Dumbledore said as he stepped into James's house. James and Remus were sitting on the couch, Lily followed Dumbledore into the living room and Sirius sat in the corner with an empty look in his eye.

"Anybody hurt?" James asked.

"Half a dozen muggles killed." Dumbledore answered, "It was a vampire attack. I'm going there now; I thought you would want to come." James, Remus and Sirius got up without another word.

Sirius followed James through the apartment building that was attacked. They wandered in and out of rooms; bodies littered the rooms' floor and blood stained the walls and puddles of blood lay next to the lifeless bodies. They walked into one room, the baby blue walls were trimmed with dancing elephants, a small wooden chest was filled with toys and two small bodies lay on the crimson stained carpet. James felt a turn in his stomach, thinking that he may throw up he hurried from the room but Sirius stayed behind. He squatted down next to the two children, closing their dead eyes. Sirius looked around the room, he did a double take when he thought he saw a pair of sapphire eyes but when he looked back there was nothing. He headed out of the room with one more glance over his shoulder.

-----

She was almost caught, Riley thought as she watched Sirius leave from the window. Riley wasn't expecting anyone to be here when she decided to come back; her guilt was too much for her to handle, knowing that it wouldn't help but make it worse, Riley still came back to the house that she just took part in the massacre.

**

* * *

A/N: I've decided to update when I'm three chapters ahead of the current chapter, for example I wont update again until I have chapter thirteen written. Don't' forget to Review. Thanks. **

**-rs101**


	11. A Little Birdie

Chapter 11: A Little Birdie

Disclaimer: I'm definitely not making any money from this.

**A/N:I was thinking that I would roll this story into the current Harry Potter era or is that jumping the shark?**

* * *

James and Sirius were walking through an old grave yard taking notes and looking for any evidence but they both knew it was useless, they learned long ago from an old friend that the vampires never stay around after their killings but still it's their jobs so they must. They made it back to the top of the hill that over looked the graveyard where other of their fellow Aurors were finishing their reports. Sirius looked out across the graveyard where the two bodies of the muggle care taker and a lone person who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time were being taken away by St. Mungos.

"At least there were no muggle witnesses, this time." Someone said next to Sirius, pulling his attention away from the bodies.

"I guess." Sirius said, "There are still two people dead." The man shrugged and left Sirius to join another group away from him.

"Mr. Black, over here please." Dumbledore called; he was standing with James, "I was wondering if you like to accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron; Mr. Potter has already agreed." Sirius nodded confused and followed Dumbledore and James towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Room seven is ready for you, sir." Tom the innkeeper said as Dumbledore, Sirius and James walked in.

"Thank you, Tom. Three cups of tea please." Dumbledore said as they proceeded towards the upstairs. They took their seats around the fireplace, just as Tom brought in a trey of tea for them, "Tea."

"Sure, thanks." James said but Sirius politely declined.

"Was there a particular reason that you wanted us to come here?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes. Well I told you that I would keep an eye on Miss Riley when you brought it to my attention that she was a Vampire then you said that you believed her to be dead. Well, I've had a few people investigate her disappearance and sudden death and they have come to a conclusion. They believe that she has gone back to the colony that she has been hunting."

"No, that can't be." James said, "She would never go back to them."

"There have been witnesses at the recent vampire attacks that have described seeing her." Dumbledore looked at Sirius, who remained quiet, "I'm sorry but they said that if she is with them, she could be killed." Sirius nodded, trying to control the anger that was boiling inside of him, "I'm very sorry for you." Dumbledore said putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "Please be careful." Sirius nodded, "Good night boys." Dumbledore calmly left.

"Are you okay?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you think?" Sirius growled, getting to his feet, "I hate to tell you I told you so." He said before leaving the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

Desmond hovered above Riley, his hips slamming into her until her grunted her name. He laid next to her while she stared up at the ceiling. Riley threw her legs over the edge of the bed and scooped up her clothes.

"Are you leaving?" He asked as she pulled her shirt over her head. She looked at him with empty eyes and nodded yes then proceeded to due up the fly on her jeans. She slide on her shoes and left him lying naked in his bed. Riley walked out of the manor into the dark of the night, wandering into the muggle town that was conveniently up the street from the manor. She kept to the darkest of shadows as she wandered through the streets, suppressing the Vampire that tired pushing to the surface until it came to unbearable. Her red eyes lingered on a man that stumbled out of a bar and wobbled down the street. She stayed hidden from his view when he would turn around, thinking that someone was following him. He turned back around to be face to face with Riley. She smiled, her fangs glowing in the darkness, as she pulled him into the alley. She held his head to the side, giving her clean access to her feast. She was just about to sink her fangs into his neck when an annoyed voice caught her ears.

"This is suicide." The first voice said, "We're just asking for it."

"Calm down." The second voice said, "We're just here to observe then the rest will be here."

"Why do we even have to be here?" The first voice again.

"Black and Potter both said something about a manor." The second voice said. The two men passed the alley that Riley was hidden in.

"Black is on a vendetta and we're the ones risking our necks." The first voice said angrily, "Literally." The second voice laughed.

Riley looked down at the man she was holding then dug her fangs into his neck and he cried out in pain. She drank quickly knowing that the two men would probably show up at anytime; she was right, she caught a glimpse of them as they came running around the corner, wands in one hand a gun in the other.

* * *

Riley stormed through the manor, whipping off the blood from her lips as she went. She climbed up the stairs and burst into the room at the top of the stairs. Dorian wasn't alone in the room but it didn't faze Riley that she walked in. The women with ruby hair, pushed Dorian off of her, pointing to Riley. Realizing that Riley wasn't going to leave or that Dorian wasn't going to tell her to leave she climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed; she pushed past Riley as she left.

"I do hope you plan on making this up for me." Dorian said, leaning against the headboard, the sheets sprawled across his waist leaving his chest bare.

"No." Riley said and Dorian smiled devilishly, "There are Aurors in the town, looking for us."

"How do you plan on handling this?"

"Excuse me, you run this colony you handle it." Dorian chuckled softly.

"They're here for you. You find a way to fix this your way or I'll do it my way." He said harshly, "Now, it seems you have ruined my night, but you will fix it, correct?" Riley cocked an eyebrow then turned on her heels leaving the room.

* * *

Three days later Riley was back in Dorian's room, his back was to her when she entered.

"You rang." She said venomously.

"You haven't fixed our little problem and I'm not the only one who is getting restless." Dorian said keeping his back to her.

"Turn around and face me, you should know by now that I don't get intimidated." Dorian turned to face her with a look that Riley knew he was up to something.

"Since you have failed to fix the problem, you don't need to worry about it anymore." Riley looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything will be fine. No one will be restless any more."

* * *

James and Sirius left the pub with their other fellow Aurors in the small town that they were staying in.

"We haven't seen any Vampires at all." One of them said.

"Yeah its weird, I expected to see one on every corner." Another said.

"It is a little strange." Sirius said.

"Maybe they're not here anymore." James suggested.

"I don't think so." Sirius said, "I can feel it." Sirius stopped, "You know what you guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." The rest of the Aurors continued down the street while Sirius stood rooted in his spot. He was alone on the street when he continued his stroll. Sirius kept a constant vigilance as he walked alone down the street but it wasn't enough; he was pulled into an alley and shoved against a wall.

"You." He hissed but the surroundings around him disappeared. It took Sirius a second to regain his bearings in this new place, it wasn't actually a new place just somewhere he hadn't been to in a long time, "You've got a lot of guts." Sirius told his kidnapper.

"I thought you already knew that." Riley said.

Sirius pulled out a gun from his waist band, "I'm not going to let you get away this time."

"I needed to talk to you, it's very important." Riley said quickly looking down the barrel of the gun, "You and your friends need to leave."

"Really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"They know you guys are here. They're going to kill you all, if you don't leave."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sirius asked lowering the gun. Riley met his eyes for the first time in long time.

"I don't want to see you or James killed." Riley said, "You don't have much time." She disappeared, shocking Sirius but then she grabbed him from behind. They appeared in the alley that she took him from.

"Riley, come…" But she was gone.

* * *

Sirius apparated back to the hotel instead of walking the rest of the way.

"We need to get out of here, now." Sirius said urgently when he got back to the hotel.

"What! Why?" James asked

"Trust me, we need to leave." Sirius said hurrying from the room to tell the others quickly followed by James, "Get up, we have to leave." He yelled into the room.

James grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, "What is wrong? Why do we have to leave?"

"They're going to kill us. They know we are here." Sirius yelled at him.

"How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me." Sirius said calmly.

"What's wrong?" Someone asked.

"We'll tell you later." James said slowly, "Apparate to headquarters."

"But…"

"Now!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Desmond asked as Riley tried to sneak back into her room.

"I got hungry."

"No you didn't, I cant smell any blood on you." Desmond said, holding Riley close to him, "Where have you been?"

"Let me go." Riley hissed, struggling in his grasp.

"Where have you been?" he pressed.

"Let me…"

"Let's go. We're doing this now." Dorian said interrupting Desmond's interogation.

"Now?" Riley asked; Desmond could see the fear in her face. He took her from the room with him.

They appeared in the empty room of the local hotel. The beds were empty, the doors empty, the room had no souls in it.

"They're gone." Dorian rumbled angrily.

Desmond looked to Riley, finding her trying to suppress her triumph.

**

* * *

A/N: Review please.**

**-rockstar-101**


	12. A Deadly Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Chapter 12: A Deadly love.

**

* * *

A/N: This Chapter has some R rated stuff there is a different break just before it, just in case you don't want to read any sexual scenes. **

"What have you been up to?" Desmond asked when they got back to the manor.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked.

"I know you've been up to something." Desmond eyed her suspiciously but Riley didn't falter under his gaze. She smiled at him triumphantly.

"And if I have what are you going to do about it, that's hypothetically speaking." Riley's voice was condescending.

"I'll make you tell me." He grabbed Riley's arm, holding her so tight she knew that he would leave bruises, "So now I will ask again, what have you been up to?" Riley struggled in his grasp before she hit him in the nose with the palm of her hand. He threw her arm down to clutch his nose.

"Next time, you'll learn not to pry." Riley took the stairs two at a time.

----------

The next afternoon Riley had to get out of the manor, Dorian wasn't in a good mood, Desmond was pissed at her and the others were just antsy for not having feasted properly in a few days. She strolled down the street that she has walked a thousand times before, it was a boring street that never changed; the same people walked the street, the businesses never changed and new ones never arose. She looked across the street at the graveyard that was almost completely filled with the victims of the Vampires. She couldn't take her eyes off the graveyard, she never could, as she walked passed which is why she walked right into someone else on the street. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and his breath on her neck; she looked into a pair of steely grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Riley whispered.

"I need to talk to you." Sirius said.

"You can't be here." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He laughed.

"They'll kill you."

He apparated out with a loud crack, he took her to his flat.

"Are you crazy? I can kill you." She hissed, walking in a circle.

"But you won't." He said lounging on his couch.

"I haven't feasted in three days; do you really want to take that chance?" Riley stopped pacing to look at him; he nodded and Riley growled in frustration, "You need to grow up, you know that."

"Why did you help us?"

"What?" Riley feigned ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about." Riley shrugged her shoulders and refused to look at him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her once more, "Maybe it was because you felt guilty." Riley tried her best not to look at him. Sirius took one hand from her waist and guided her face to look at him, "Maybe because you want to be with me and not want me to die." Sirius's eyes pierced her blue ones; his lips were so close to hers. She threw him aside while she became pined against the wall by her throat by Desmond.

"I told you I would find out what you are up to." He snarled while she gasped for air.

She struggled trying to get free in desperate need of air. Sirius ripped Desmond off her turning Desmond's rage onto him. Sirius struggled against him but in Desmond's vampiric state, he was too strong. Riley threw Desmond across the room, he caused a crack in the wall that he landed against. Riley's eyes were a blood red that Sirius had never seen before and fangs poked over her lips. Desmond ran at Riley full speed, running her into the opposite wall. He held her hands above her head and pined her legs with his. She tired to struggle against him but she couldn't free herself. Riley faintly heard the bang before Desmond gasped and erupted in flames. Sirius stood across the room from her, the gun still raised. Sirius watched her eyes turn back to sapphire and fill up with tears. Riley fell to her knees, crying. Sirius threw the gun to the floor and hurried over to Riley. He skidded to his knees and held her hunched over body while she cried.

"He's dead." She sobbed, "He can't have died; I need him. I've always needed him."

"You don't need him, you're going to be fine." Sirius cooed.

"You don't understand." She said forcefully, pushing him off her, "You could never understand." She stumbled to her feet, "I can't go back; I can't go back there." She looked at Sirius with a dazed, almost confused, look before she vanished.

------------

Sirius grabbed his jacket and wand prior to apparating out. He went to the one place he could find comfort and guidance.

"Sirius." Lily said as she bent down to pick up the grapes that she spilt as result of Sirius's sudden appearance.

"Is James here?"

"Upstairs. What's wrong?" Lily asked seeing the fear in Sirius's face but Sirius ran from the kitchen before Lily finished.

Sirius burst into James's room without knocking, startling James and causing him to knock his cologne and Lily's perfume off their dresser.

"Padfoot, what's wrong with you?" James asked angrily while he magiced the fallen items back into their proper place.

"I think I did something bad." Sirius said like a little kid.

"What did you do?" James asked suspiciously.

"I killed Desmond."

"You did what!" James yelled, "When? Where?"

"In my flat, just a few minutes ago."

"Have you told Dumbledore?" James asked; Sirius shook his head no, "We should go tell him."

"But I lost Riley in the process."

"You killed her too!"

"No, she got really upset after he died and just vanished."

"We need to go to Dumbledore; he'll be able to help." James said. James and Sirius hurried down stairs to tell Lily what happened before apparating to headquarters in search of Dumbledore; luckily they arrived just as Dumbledore was getting ready to leave.

"And she just vanished?" Dumbledore asked after Sirius recounted what happened. Sirius nodded, "I'm not sure why she would just up and leave but Desmond has been one of the only people who knew Riley was even existed for the past three centuries. I can see why she would be distraught. But she has reached out to you again Mr. Black; I think you should go home and wait, maybe she'll return." Dumbledore suggested.

oO!oO

Sirius looked out his windows over looking the muggle street below, he paced his living room, took a couple of shots, sat on the couch, got up from the couch; he couldn't sit still, he was too restless and worried. It was dark when Sirius was able to loose his anxiety; Riley appeared out of nowhere and Sirius quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I've been so worried." He whispered into the hair; he held her for a long time before he pulled her away so he could look at her, "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Riley didn't answer but her lips came crashing onto Sirius's. Sirius didn't respond at first, he was too shocked but he quickly got over the shock. He put one hand behind her head and deepened their kiss; their tongues battled. She clawed at his shirt until she reached the hem and pulled it over his head, breaking their kiss for only a moment. Sirius returned the favor by quickly ripping her shirt over her head. His lips didn't return to her lips but kissed her bare shoulders and suckling the pulse point on her neck. Her fingernails tickled down his back before roaming over the muscles of his chest and coming to rest on his belt. Sirius's hands went the back of her thighs, pulling her up slightly until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her from his living to his bedroom, kissing her passionately the whole way and undoing her bra with one hand. Sirius gently plopped her on the bed, she giggled as she bounced; Sirius stood at the foot of the bed taking in her beauty as she laid half naked before him; she blushed under his gaze and quickly looked away. Sirius climbed on the bed and turned her to look at him.

"Beautiful." He said huskily.

His mouth descended upon her bare breasts, suckling and nipping on her tender skin; Sirius was rewarded with Riley's moans making him grow harder. Riley's fingers loosened his belt and undid his zipper, struggling to pull them down without removing Sirius's mouth from her breast. Sirius slide out of his jeans and boxers and started on her pants, finding it unfair that she had so much clothes. He could the warmth radiating from her.

"Please, I can't wait." She breathed as his fingers teased her.

She was grabbing at the streets while his fingers ran circles around her most private areas, driving her mad with frustration. Sirius smiled down at her while she closed her eyes trying to move her hips to guide his fingers to the destination that she yearned them to be in. Sirius's hands quickly left her and she growled in frustration as his hands slid up her sides. He kissed her passionately while his hands rested on her hips. He gripped her hips while he positioned himself at her entrance. She gasped when she felt his whole member inside of her. His movements were slow and passionate, giving her as much passion as he was getting. He felt his self-control slipping as her walls began to tighten around him until she was moaning his name and he grunted his release. He laid next to her for a moment while they both tried to get their breathing under control. Sirius rolled on his side, and pulled Riley close to his hot body. He kissed her cheek.

"Did that help?" Riley turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have used you like that." Riley apologized.

"You didn't use me." He held her face in his hands, "I love you." Riley gasped loudly while tears filled her eyes. She sat up quickly turning her back on him. Sirius sat on his knees behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, "Please don't leave. I know what your going…"

"No you don't." Riley said angrily, "I have no where to go. Dorian will have me killed on the spot, Desmond was his brother. I have no one."

"You have me." Sirius said, "I'll protect you. I love you."

"I have to finish what I started." Sirius rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can it wait till tomorrow at least?" Riley looked over her shoulder into Sirius's puppy dog eyes, she kissed him.

"I guess." Sirius pulled her back down on the bed. She rolled over onto her stomach, laying one leg between Sirius's and Sirius slung an arm over her back.

Riley woke up in the same position that she fell asleep in, Sirius was holding her tight and was still fast asleep. She watched his sleeping face, realizing how fast everything has changed for her; she still couldn't figure out where she fits in. She didn't want to go back to the manor, she prayed she didn't have to go back; how she would love to stay in bed with him all day, to wake up like this every morning and fall asleep like last night. A smile started to creep across her lips when Sirius stretched a little and his eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning."

"Are you still going to leave?" He asked propping his head up with his hand and squeezing Riley's leg with his.

"I wish I didn't but I have to." Sirius kissed her passionately and pulling her body closer to his, her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. Riley pulled away, "But not right now." She brought her lips back to his smirking lips. After their morning romp in the sheets and a shower, Riley was ready to leave again.

"How many guns to you have?" Riley asked him as she walked out of his bedroom.

"Just the one." He said as he handed it to her, "It was the only one not destroyed in your flat." Her eyes jumped from the gun to his eyes.

"You went there?" He nodded and Riley's mouth crashed onto his, "I'll be back, I promise." She told him after she pulled apart; she wasted no time before disappearing. Sirius sighed when she disappeared

--------

Riley stormed through manor, all eyes were on her as she hurried up the stairs into Dorian's room. He stood at the window looking at her in the doorway, as if he knew she was coming. She sneered at him while he just smirked.

"It seems that my brother has been killed." Dorian said, "You wouldn't happen to know by whom?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "I never expected to see you again."

"Trust me I don't want to be here." Riley told him, "I just have a few loose ends that I need to tie up." Dorian raised an eyebrow as he stared down the silver barrel.

"You're not going to what to do that." He said calmly.

"Really, well why don't you enlighten me as to why not." She said.

"I have my ways of persuasion." Dorian said cheekily.

"What do you want Dorian?" Riley lowered the gun.

"You, of course my dear." Riley rolled her eyes.

"You were always jealous of Desmond." Riley watched her words affect Dorian.

"I want you at my side when we the Dark Lord calls for us." Riley snorted, "Don't ignore it completely because I think that I will change your mind." Dorian nodded to two people that Riley didn't even realize were in the room. They came back in shortly and Riley's heart stopped.

**

* * *

A/N: Cliffy. The story got a little fluffy but don't forget to review. **

**-rs101**


	13. Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update; I had chapters written and I should have updated them but I've gotten a new computer and now I have to rewrite them because I left the copies at home and I'm in college. So I'm going to write them all over again because I've regained my spark for this story.**

**Chapter 13: Prisoner**

The arm that was holding the gun in Dorian's face fell to her side and she held the gun loosely in her hand. She forgot about everything that she had come to do; the tables had turned, Riley hadn't expected this. Riley turned to Dorian for answers.

"I've always had my ways of persuasion." Dorian told her with a smug look. Riley dropped the gun to the floor, "That's a good girl." He said. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room. Riley glanced over her shoulder before the doors closed behind her.

"Now, we have some small details that we have to discuss." Dorian said while Riley followed him to her old room in the manor, "Such as the fact that if you don't do as I say, the others will have the feast that they need." They stopped at her door.

"Nothing happens to him unless I don't follow directions." Riley said.

"Your in no position to bargain." He opened her door and she stepped in.

Riley threw herself on her bed, tears falling down her cheeks. She could still see them bringing him in. His head bobbed slightly and his toes dragged on the floor. It was all her fault, she was selfish and she put him in danger. She wiped the tears off her face as she sat up. She slowly got to her feet; she held the doorknob in her hand afraid to turn it just in case she was locked in. She held her breath as she turned the doorknob until she heard the click and pulled the door towards her. It wasn't hard for Riley to figure out which room he was in, there were two people standing guard outside the door. She walked up to the door and the two men stepped in front of her.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" She spat, "You know what will happen." The men shared a smirk before stepping aside to let her in.

He was in the middle of the room tied to a chair; his arms behind him, his legs tied to the chair and his head was down. Riley walked up to him and crouched at the floor at his feet. She rubbed his thighs, before running her hands through his raven hair and across his bloodied face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, resting her head on his lap. The room was silent, she sat on her knees with her head in his lap listening to his slow but steady breathing until she her him grumbled something incoherent and slowly moved his head.

"Sirius." She whispered quietly, "Sirius."

"Where am I?" He asked looking around the room.

"The manor." She told him shyly.

"How did I get to the manor?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She told him, "I'll get you out of here. I promise." She got to her feet and kissed his cheek and hurried to the door.

"Riley don't lea…" But the door closed behind her before he could finish.

Riley hurried to her room, trying to think of someway to get him out without getting caught herself. She paced her room, trying to think; she was suddenly hit with a thought. She grabbed her a jacket and disappeared from her room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Riley said when she appeared in the middle of James and Lily's dining room where they were having dinner.

"What are you doing?" James asked getting to his feet.

"Sirius needs your help." She said.

"Where is he?"

"At the manor." She said timidly.

"Why is he at the manor?"

"Dorian had him kidnapped."

"And you left him there?"

"If I didn't then they would have had me and him killed." She told him, "You need to help me get him out of there, undetected."

"How?" James asked.

"Use the cloak." Lily suggested.

"No were too big now, we both don't fit under it and we haven't since sixth year." James said.

"Are you telling me there is no spell you can cast that will make you invisible?" Riley said incredulously.

"Yeah, wait what about the…uh…what the hell was it called?" James rambled, "The disillusionment charm." James cried.

"That should work." Lily said.

"Can you cast it on me?" James asked, Lily gave him a dirty look; "I mean will you cast it on me." Lily gave her husband a sweet smile and pulled out her wand from her back pocket. Without a word Lily tapped James's head with her wand and he felt the chilling sensation of an egg being cracked over his head as he disappeared from sight.

"That's why I married you." James said, "Okay lets go."

"I'll take you, if you apparate in they'll hear you." Riley said, "Uh…why don't you come to me." Riley felt someone grab onto her upper arm before she disappeared to her room. Riley was hoping with all her might that nobody would be in the room when she returned and she was just lucky enough that no one was.

"Okay, follow close behind me and be quiet." Riley said turning to where she thought James was.

"Let's go." James's voice said from behind her. Riley jumped at the sound of his voice but said no more. She pulled open her door waiting what she thought was enough time for James to follow out before she closed it once again. Riley walked calmly to the door with two guards. She gave both of the guards a dirty look when they didn't step aside for her to pass.

"Do I have to tell you guys again." She said. The men glanced at each other before stepping aside. Riley flamboyantly threw open the door for James to scurry by her when she felt his foot bump hers she gave the guards a dirty look before slamming the door behind her.

"Riley." Sirius breathed, "Get me the hell out of here."

"We're working on it." Riley said as she bent down to untie his legs.

"We're?" Sirius asked then felt the ties on his wrists begin to loosen.

"Hold still mate." James said from behind him.

"James?"

"Shhhh." Riley said, "You have to be quiet." She finished with the ties on his feet and he jumped up and pulled Riley into his arms.

"We have to get going." James said. Sirius felt the cold sensation of a broken egg over his head before he disappeared.

"Follow me." Riley said before opening the door for them. She calmly closed the door behind herself and used every ounce of self-control to not skip and run down the hall to her room. Once her door was closed behind her she felt someone lift her up and spin her around, "Not now lets get back to James's house." She felt both of them latch onto her arms before she disappeared from her room to James's house.

Lily was waiting for them when they appeared in the middle of her living room. James and Sirius stayed in place next to Riley while Lily cast the charm to remove the charm. Once Sirius appeared out of nowhere next to Riley, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her firmly. Riley reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go." She said.

"Go where?" Riley looked at him with disbelief, "You don't have to go back."

"It's better if I do." She stepped out of his arms and returned to her room.

She had just barely returned to her room when her door was thrown open and Dorian came rushing in with the two guards from Sirius's room right behind him.

"Where is he?" Dorian growled rushing to Riley, pining her against her wardrobe.

"What are you talking about?" The last word barely came out of her mouth when Dorian's hand darted to her throat.

"Where is he?" He asked again while Riley struggled in his grasp.

"I-I don't know." She sputtered, "He was there." She gasped. Dorian let go of her neck and Riley coughed for air. He didn't say another word but gave her a deadly stare before he walked out with his two cronies. Riley didn't have to open her door to know that the guards that once stood outside Sirius's room were now outside her room. She was his prisoner now; which was an upside, she could be dead.

**A/N: Sorry again…Review pretty please.**






















	14. Hell of a Time at the Ministry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: One Hell of a Time at the Ministry**

Riley was held hostage in her room for two days before Dorian came calmly gliding in. Riley was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and black tank top; she had been dressed for the last two days, waiting for someone to come get her.

"It's time to keep up your agreement." He said smoothly.

"Where am I going?" She asked, getting to her feet, trying to muster up her old courage.

He gave her a smug smile, "You will see." He said gripping her arm and yanking her towards him.

Riley kept her eyes shut closed even after she felt ground beneath her feet and the cool air conditioning of the building she was in. She slowly opened her eyes to see white marble floors below her feet and heard the trickling of water from the golden fountain in the middle of the room. She looked around the room, one wall was lined with fireplaces, another had a security station with a slumped over man at the desk, whom Riley knew was dead, and just across from that was the elevator lift.

"The Ministry of Magic." Dorian said as he led her to the lifts, "The Aurors are having a late night meeting." Dorian's voice was gleeful, "If you don't kill at least one Auror then you wont live long enough to leave this building." Dorian ripped her around to face him as the doors to the lift closed.

The others were waiting in the hall to the Auror offices; they stepped aside as Dorian swiftly made his way down the hall with Riley hot on his heels. He burst through the doors to the Auror meeting room without saying a word to the others. The Aurors jumped to their feet, whipping out their wands and immediately shooting spells. The Vampires pounced on the Aurors sinking their fangs into their warm veins, finally feeding. Riley hid in the corner; there were so many faces that she recognized. Her eyes scanned the room, landing on a tuff of jet-black hair that was being cornered by a Vampire. Riley popped a silver dagger out of her back pocket, the light bounced off it; she couldn't do it. She looked up at James again, his back pinned against the wall. Riley threw the knife, the vampire disappeared and the dagger fell to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye Riley saw an Auror that she didn't know pull out a gun, instincts kicked in and her fangs were digging into his neck with in a matter of seconds. She was ripped off the neck, blood spilling onto the floor, Sirius held her by her upper arms. He looked at her with fear in his eyes; it killed Riley. Riley threw Sirius off of her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered looking down at him.

Riley turned away from him not wanting to be tempted into anything. Suddenly Riley felt the most excruciating pain in her life. Her hands dropped to her stomach where warm blood was pumping out of her. Her eyes darted to the floor where her dagger had fallen; it was gone. Riley looked up at a man she didn't recognize, he looked slightly alarmed. Riley waited for herself to erupt into flames before death consumed her but it never came. She couldn't hold on any longer, she was slipping into blackness before she fell backwards.

Sirius caught Riley before she hit the ground. He didn't know what was wrong until he held her in his arms and felt the blood between his fingers. The dagger was still lodged in her stomach. Sirius didn't care what would happen to him, he apparated out of the room, leaving behind the fight.

----

"Lily." He yelled when he apparated into James and Lily's living room, "Emergency." He gently laid Riley on the couch.

"Sirius what's hap…oh my god." She yelped, when she saw Riley's laying on her couch with a knife sticking out of her abdomen, "What happened?"

"There was an attack during the Auror meeting." Sirius found himself out of breath.

"What about James?"

"I'm here." James said from behind Lily and she jumped into his arms, "The Vampires left after they saw Riley get stabbed."

"Why didn't it kill me?" Riley gasped and all attention was turned to her, "It was my dagger."

"I have your dagger." James pulled it out of his pocket.

"Pull it out." Riley groaned.

"No, it will hurt." Sirius said taking her hand while he kneeled next to her.

"It hurts now." She gripped Sirius's hand harder. Sirius hesitated, his hands hovered over the knife in her stomach, "Do it." She growled.

"I can't." Sirius whimpered. Riley mustered the last of her energy, gripping the knife and pulling it out in one struggled motion. The bloody knife dropped to the floor and Riley passed out.

"We have to get her St. Mungos." Lily told them.

"We can't take her." Sirius said, "She's a vampire. They'll have her arrested or killed. Lily you have to heal her." Lily bit her lip as she stared down at Riley. Lily was good at charms and healing charms but she never had to heal someone who was this badly wounded.

She took a deep breath, "James you have to go to headquarters and get me a blood replenishing potion." James nodded and apparated out. Lily rolled up her sleeves and took out her wand. Lily cast a quick cleaning charm to see what she had to do, "We have to take her shirt off."

Sirius used the knife that Riley ripped out of her stomach and used it to cut off her bloody tank top; underneath was a huge gash. Sirius tried not to cringe for Lily's sake but he couldn't help it. Lily looked completely startled at how bad the gash looked and the look on Sirius's face didn't help but she took a deep breath, unburied courage from deep inside her and was determined to save Riley for Sirius's sake. She cast another cleaning charm to clean the last of the blood that was all over her skin when James appeared with an arm full of bottles of a blood replenishing potions and Remus, who was just as good with healing charms as Lily was. Lily took the potions from James and uncorked the first.

"Sirius help me get this down her throat." Lily commanded. Sirius sat on the couch, resting Riley's head in his lap, "Hold her mouth open and tilt her head back." Sirius did as he was told and Lily poured the potion in Riley's mouth and Sirius helped it go down. Lily waved her wand and muttered a charm, magically the gash seem to close. Remus waved his wand, the scar that started to appear after Lily's healing disappeared. It was like nothing had happened to her; there was no sign of injury.

"We should probably give her another blood replenishing potion in an hour or two." Lily said.

"I'll stay up. I'll do it." Sirius said.

"You shouldn't have to stay up alone." Remus said, "I think you should sleep some. I can…"

"No, I'm not going to sleep." Sirius said looking down at Riley.

"Sirius, you need…"

"No." That was the end of it, Sirius wasn't going to budge and his friends knew it.

"Remus you can stay in the spare bedroom." James said while he, Lily and Remus walked out of the living room.

"Thanks." Remus said as they walked up the stairs.

Sirius ran is hand through Riley's hair; it didn't even look like she was breathing; he didn't think they saved in her time but prayed they did. He ran a finger across her forehead and down her the side of her face. He watched the minutes tick away until the clock rang one. He picked up another bottle of blood-replenishing potion, opened her mouth again and helped the contents go down. Sirius stared at her face, wishing she would just say something or open her eyes. It was getting harder for Sirius to fight off sleep; it was over taking him until he fell asleep on the couch with Riley's head resting in his lap.

Riley woke up suddenly with a deep gasp for breath. Her chest was heaving and she stared wide eyed at ceiling trying to fill in the blank spot in her mind.

"It's okay." She heard a voice say and arms wrap around her. Riley struggled in the arms afraid and unaware, "It's me, Sirius." She looked away from the ceiling realizing that her head was in his lap and it was his arms.

"What happened?" She tried to stand up but got dizzy and fell back onto the couch.

"Take this." Sirius handed her the last of the blood-replenishing potion and she slowly swallowed it.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"You don't remember?" He asked. She shook her head as she placed the empty vial on the table, "Do you remember going to the Ministry of Magic and attacking the Aurors with Dorian and the others?"

"Yeah and then I remember the pain."

"You were stabbed." Riley looked over her naked abdomen but there was no sign of anything, "Lily and Remus heeled you."

Riley groaned, running her hands over her face, "I need to feed."

"There's plenty in the kitchen. I can make you something." Sirius offered.

"No I need to _feed_."

"Oh, but what about the potions?"

"They don't do the same for me as they do for you." She wobbly got to her feet, "Where's my shirt?"

"We had to cut it off. Where are you going?"

"I told you I have to feed." Riley repeated looking for anything she could wear.

"Here." Sirius said, sliding his shirt off. She held out her hand for his shirt, "No, here." He tilted his head to the side.

"No." Riley said stepping away from him; her heart raced and she could have sworn she could hear the blood rushing in his veins.

"You don't always have to kill someone when you feed off them?" Sirius asked.

"No but I still might lose control." Riley said, staying away from him, "I might not stop."

"I trust you." Sirius said getting to his feet and slowly walking to her. He took her hand in his and carefully pulled him to her. He ran his hand through her hair then cupping her cheek, tilting her head up slightly and kissed her. He kissed her slowly but passionately until she deepened the kiss. His hands went to the small of her back, pressing her against him more. She broke away, catching her breath quickly before kissing his jaw and slowly down his neck. He felt something sharp scrap against his neck but nothing happened.

"I trust you Riley." Sirius repeated to assure her, "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled against his neck before he quickly felt something break the skin on his neck and sink in. It wasn't painful but he did gasp when he felt strong suck against his neck. His body began to melt against her. The extreme passion he was feeling from the sucking sensation disappeared; his knees went weak before he placed on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, afraid.

"I love you." He said running his hand through her hair. He was a little pale but there was still color to him.

"Take this." Riley said, handing him one of the extra bottles of the blood replenishing potions. The color immediately returned to his face but Riley still didn't look relieved.

"I'm fine." He said smiling.

"I know but I…what happens now?" She said, "I don't want to go back."

"I'm not going to let you go." Sirius said, pulling her down on the couch with him, "You're never going back to them."

"They're going…"

"You're staying with me." Sirius said interrupting her, "I don't want to be without you."

* * *

**A/n: Reviews would be appreciated (even though I know you are all furious with me for taking forever to update)**


End file.
